


kiss like real people do

by chelouple28



Series: kiss like real people do [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Cheating, Closeted Character, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: It's a thing they do, sometimes. At first it would be everywhere, anywhere, after every concert and before every rehearsal. Between tours, during vacations, Chloe would be waiting for him by his apartment and he'd be at a hotel room with Eliott's dick in his mouth. And then it stopped.And now Lucas has to settle for a quick drunken fuck every time they're away from home.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille (SKAM France), Lucas Lallemant/Chloé (SKAM France)
Series: kiss like real people do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770883
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194





	kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a quick fuck but i got attached to the characters and gave them a backstory.
> 
> anyway, enjoy! ❤️ be safe and take care of each other.

_In the begining_

Lucas looks across the room, and falls in love. 

The hand on his shoulder is warm. Familiar. Comforting. Pink raspberry lips press to his jaw and then a nose tickles his neck, and Lucas is in love. 

"He's good, isn't he? The fans would eat him up." Chloe whispers into his ear. Lucas nods without turning to look at her, eyes set on the boy with a guitar strapped to his chest and wild grey eyes staring back. "I think he's it."

"Hmm."

The boy moves his long fingers expertly over the frets, fast, tongue peeking out of his mouth every time he plays a rift. It's beautiful, whatever he's playing, and Lucas' hands start to sweat when the boy's eyes find his again as one last strum fades out inside of the room. 

Everyone's silent. Yann, Arthur and Basile turn to look at each other with matching grins in their faces, but Lucas doesn't budge. His heart beats in his throat as the boy stares at them expectantly, a look of contained excitement and hope making him look painfully young, and when he goes to ruffle his already messy hair, Lucas swallows. 

"Dude?" Arthur hisses with a sharp nudge to his ribs. 

Lucas turns his head and blinks, dazed. "Yeah. Yeah, he's it." He repeats Chloe's words on autopilot. "We're keeping him."

A beautiful smile blooms in the boy's face at his words, a smile that sends Lucas' heart into overdrive again. He hides his face in his hands for one long second where Lucas already misses his face before turning to thank them. 

And then 

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier?" 

The boy looks at him curiously, eyes ranking up and down Lucas' body, and Lucas wants to hide, but he doesn't. The boy smiles beautifully then, tilting his head up, and offers up his hand. "Eliott."

Lucas takes it. 

"My name is Eliott." Eliott repeats. Their hands hang between them as Eliott wets his lips, and Lucas' mouth goes dry. "I think we're gonna have fun together, Lucas."

"Me, too."

  
  


***

_Now_

The loud music is still ringing in his ears when he opens the door to his room. They're cute, the rooms in this hotel. White sheets with baby blue walls. Yellow curtains. A white plastic table with a couple of chairs on one side of the room, a huge bed right in the middle that takes up most of the space. 

It's not like Lucas is planning on using the room for anything other than sleeping, so he doesn't mind the squished suitcase half-blocking the path to the balcony. With a roll of his shoulders he bends to pick up a discarded t-shirt by the foot of the bed, smiling to himself when he hears the sound of happy laugher and loud voices over the music that filters through the open balcony. 

Oslo is breathtaking in June, he's decided. A city in a time when the sun never sets. Happy people and soft sunlight at midnight. Warmth against his skin, and inside his chest. He hasn't smiled like this in months. And they just got here last night.

He makes his way to the en-suite bathroom, eager to take a quick shower before joining the guys for dinner. He hasn't had real dinner in so fucking long. Grimacing, he peels off his t-shirt, damp at the back with sweat, and maybe he shouldn't have gone with black today, but Eliott's eyes hungrily staring at the curve of his hips all day had made it worth it. 

He knows how to put on a good show. 

And the thing is, Eliott looked _so_ beautiful today. With pink, yellow and blue adorning his cheeks; big, bright eyes lighting up every time someone would comment on the paint on his face, rose gold sunglasses sitting on top of his nose. A satin shirt with the buttons halfway done, loose enough that if Lucas walked too closely he'd get a full view of his toned stomach. 

He wonders how many times he can use the "different country, different rules" excuse until it gets old. He hopes it never does. 

A quiet knock on the door startles him, and he tosses the t-shirt on the sink before walking towards the door. He blinks confusedly when his eyes find Eliott behind it, but his expression quickly turns smug as he watches the older boy's eyes trail up and down his naked chest before they set on his face. 

"Hello" Eliott exhales, a faint blush high on his cheeks. 

Lucas quirks up an eyebrow. "Hey, you." He snorts a little as he watches Eliott ogling him. Good to know there's still something there. With Eliott, he can never be too sure. "Did you need something, or…?" 

Eliott shakes himself out of his daze, eyes widening as if he's just remembered something. "Yeah! Yes. You see, thermostats and I don't get along on a good day, and the ones in this hotel aren't even in French." He makes a sour face at that, and Lucas' heart melts a little. "Well, _obviously_ , we're in Norway. Anyway- can you please help me? I think I fucked up somewhere, it's like a literal sauna in there."

"Why is it that this doesn't surprise me?" Lucas chuckles. "But I was about to shower," he explains, looking between the lit up bathroom and Eliott. "I can drop by later?" 

"Or," Eliott trails off, assessing Lucas carefully. Somehow that glance alone makes him feel painfully naked, despite having done far less innocent things under the sheets with him on multiple occasions. "You can shower in my room, if you want. I'll even let you steal my rehearsals sweatpants for a bit." He gives Lucas a sweet smile. "I know how much you love them." 

And maybe it's just because he never learns (he doesn't) and has no self-preservation skills (also true). Or maybe it's because Eliott makes him stupid, and he's never been good at saying no to him. Maybe it's the fire low in the pit of his stomach, that makes him equally excited and scared, but he agrees. 

"Alright."

That's that, then. 

Eliott's room _is_ a sauna. The hot air immediately sticks to his face uncomfortably when Eliott opens the door, and Lucas has to take a step back to get used to the overwhelming warmth radiating off the room. 

"Jesus fuck, did you turn it up to 50° or something?" Lucas coughs into his elbow. Eliott chuckles behind him, looking over his shoulder as Lucas fiddles with the buttons on the thermostat. His breath is hot against Lucas' neck, and something twitches in his pants as a hand brushes his bare waist. 

"Also," he clears his throat. "Also, the English translation is under the words in Norwegian, you idiot." He says, readjusting the room temperature before turning to Eliott, but his voice dies when their noses almost bump together. "You just…" he swallows, and Eliott only grins at him, his arm brushing softly against Lucas'. "You just had to pay more attention." 

Eliott hums. Lucas feels the vibrations in his own throat, and he digs his nails into the palm of his hands. He won't cave in first. Not this time. 

Eliott takes one step closer, so close their feet bump together, leaning in. Lips brush against the shell of his ear, a touch so tender it leaves Lucas trembling. "Silly me, then." He whispers at last. And then he takes a step back, knowing smirk on his face as Lucas is left panting against the wall. "You know where the shower is, right? I'll hang some spare clothes for you on the door." He moves towards the balcony, grabbing the packet of cigarettes on the bedside table before turning to Lucas and winking. "Have fun."

Alright. Eliott 1 - Lucas 0. 

The shower is a short one. He has enough dignity left that he doesn't waste time to jerk off in his friend's hotel room bathroom - even if the obvious hard on he's sporting is said friend's fault. He won't waste a perfectly good orgasm when the real thing is smoking one room away. And if he plays his cards right, he might get more than one satisfying orgasm tonight. 

He quickly puts on the clothes Eliott has left for him, raising an eyebrow at the black underwear before deciding to ditch it. There's a cotton burgundy t-shirt, soft between his fingers, and it's a bit over-sized at the shoulders, but Lucas loves the way it feels against his skin. 

The black sweatpants are soft too; he used to steal them all the time when this (whatever _this_ is) was a regular thing. The soft fabric drags against his half-hard dick, and he hisses, tucking himself carefully until the tent in his front is almost unnoticeable. 

He can see the back of Eliott's head through the glass, swirls of grey smoke dancing above his head. Lucas wants to reach out and smooth out the tension in his shoulders. Instead, he walks over to the balcony and stands quietly next to him. 

No one says anything for a while. The silence is calm, underlaid with tension of the best kind. Lucas looks straight ahead, watching as the sky starts to turn into a darker shade of orange, the light catching on the tall buildings made of glass. The low murmur of people under their feet is painfully human. Busy people with busy lives. Infinite stories being told. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucas asks as Eliott takes one last drag of his cigarette before burning it on the railing. 

"So fucking beautiful." Eliott exhales. "The lights. The noise. It's so alive. Everything is so alive." The wonder in his voice makes Lucas take a quick look at him, and he feels his walls starting to crumble at the small smile he finds there. "I can imagine myself falling in love to this exact sight."

Lucas takes his bottom lip in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. He nods. Once. Twice. Eliott accepts his silence. 

"How are things with, uhm-" 

Eliott shrugs, cutting him off. "You?" 

Lucas curls his fingers around the railing, pushing forward once before letting go of it. 

"We were never really back together." He nods towards Eliott, flashing him a tight lipped smile. "We wanted different things, I guess. Or well, not that different." He lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Maybe that was the problem." 

"What do you mean?" 

He looks at Eliott dead in the eye. "Let's just say we both wanted to suck someone's dick really bad."

The silent is deadly then. Lucas doesn't dare move, patiently waiting for Eliott's response. To pick it back up or to carelessly discard it on the ground. It can always go both ways, with him, and sometimes it drives him absolutely crazy. The hairs on his neck stand up, and he grips the railing harder, knuckles turning white the more the silence drags on. 

And then

"Fucking hell." Eliott suddenly rasps out. It's such a big difference, the rough drag of his words in contrast with the sweet, melodic tone he usually uses. A shiver runs up his spine at the memories it sparks. "You can't say that."

Lucas turns his whole body towards Eliott, getting in his space. His face feels hot, the fire sitting in the pit of his stomach leaking through his veins and shaking his body with confusion. With anger. With desire. With desperation at Eliott's words. 

Eliott moves to take a step back, but Lucas stops him, hands gripping his hips tightly. The pressure makes him gasp, and the sound goes straight to Lucas' pants. 

"I can say whatever the fuck I want," he whispers, spits out, a lot less intimidating and a lot more breathless than he'd intended "whenever the fuck I want. Got it?" 

Eliott groans, throwing his head back. 

"You can't." He says, covering Lucas' hands with his own, going up, up, up his arms until they settle on his shoulders. He pulls, making Lucas stumble forward, and stops the fall with firm hands. "Because every time you say stuff like that I want to do stupid shit, like- like kiss you all over and never let you go."

So it's a pick it back up kind of day, then. Those are Lucas' favorite. 

With a quick yank he presses their fronts together, chests heaving against each other with short breaths. Game on.

"Well," Lucas whispers, trapping one knee between Eliott's legs. The hand wrapped around his neck pulls at his hair. He smirks. "Why don't you?"

The words are still rolling out of his mouth when Eliott's lips are suddenly on his. Lucas kisses back eagerly, hungrily, his tongue sliding over Eliott's bottom lip before coaxing his mouth open with no finesse whatsoever. He feels Eliott's jaw work under his fingers, a hand pulling at his hair. Fingers playing with the waistband of his sweatpants teasingly. Stomach quivering against stomach in anticipation. Ragged breathing against his cheek, red and orange behind his eyelids, and everything around him is Eliott. Belongs to him. Everything he wants to take, he’ll give.

Lucas presses against him, hard, pushing and pushing until the railing digs into Eliott's back, smirking into the kiss when he hears a quiet gasp.

“Fuck.”

Lucas hums, smiling wider, lips still glued together. His hands are restless, fingers running up and down his neck and thumbs pressing into his jaw with a kind of desperation he hasn’t felt in months. “Yeah, fuck.” He breaks the kiss, nosing at Eliott's cheek, breathing hard against his face. Eliott makes a wounded sound, hands tightening in his hair. “You could fall in love to this sight?”

Eliott's breath hitches. 

“Fall in love with these hands?” He slides one hand down his chest, settling over his stomach, feeling the way it clenches under his touch. “Hands that take you apart, over and over again.” He presses his lips to Eliott's jaw. “Will you? Will you fall in love with my tongue? With my mouth? With my body?” 

Eliott makes a sound high in his throat at that, and the fire in Lucas' veins burn in the best possible way. He unclasps Eliott's hand digging into his waist and guides it inside his sweatpants, leaning back to look at his face. Eliott looks at him with a wrecked expression, flushed cheeks and stormy eyes blind with want. He moans.

“Will you fall in love with my body for tonight, Eli?” He asks, breathless, squeezing Eliott's hand against his hard-on. Their eyes flutter closed at the contact for a second. “For the sake of old times? I’d let you, you know.” He whispers between them, leaning in, brushing their lips together. “I’d let you do anything, if you promise to fall in love with me tonight.”

And then Eliott is surging forward, hand still inside his pants, his other hand cupping the back of his head to stop most of the hit as Lucas' back hits the glass door. “Shut the fuck up, asshole.” Eliott pants against his mouth. His hand moves at a slow pace inside his pants. “Shut up, you know I will.” He twists his wrist in a way that has Lucas arching his back. “You know I will.”

Lucas digs his nails into the base of Eliott's neck, anywhere he can reach, falling into him, completely giving up control. His chest rises and falls, eyes rolling in the back of his head, enjoying the touch of Eliott's hands on his skin. It’s hot. It’s too hot. Too much. But not enough. Never, with him. He thrusts his hips against the hand in his pants, forcefully, urging Eliott on, to touch him, to kiss him, to break him.

Eliott grips him tighter with a hard kiss on the mouth, swallowing the little sounds Lucas is making, catching them on his tongue, lips molding together hungrily and desperately. He keeps kissing him, open-mouthed kisses that fogs Lucas' mind, tongues curling together, the tug of a bottom lip between a set of teeth. The rise of their chests moving in beat with Eliott's hand. 

And then it’s gone.

Lucas pull back with a frown, blinking confusedly, eyes fogged with want and mind too drunk to understand anything but the hands on his hips. Eliott only grins wickedly at him, and he doesn’t have time to process anything before hands are gripping the back of his thighs. And then his legs are wrapping around Eliott's waist, the older boy’s hands sneaking inside the sweatpants once again, but this time they’re cupping his ass, kneading and squeezing as Lucas curls his arms around Eliott's neck, bringing their mouths together again.

He grinds down in Eliott's hold, making him stumble over the threshold, pressing kisses everywhere he can reach, on his cheeks, on his temple, on the bridge of his nose. Wet lips pressing to his jaw and dragging across his stubble. Fast kisses, slow ones, his nose tickling the side of his face eliciting a squeaky noise from Eliott, something close to a laugh, and Lucas' heart fills in his chest. 

Lucas bounces a little when Eliott drops him unceremoniously right in the middle of the bed, bringing him down with him, the both of them laughing a little into each other’s mouths when an elbow digs into someone’s stomach, and the water bottle on the bedside table rattles to the floor, and the t-shirt he’s wearing gets stuck on his head as he tries to take it off. They’ve always caused hurricanes wherever they go, the two of them. It’s partly why Lucas' so terrified of all this.

They make a quick job at undressing themselves, an eagerness in the room that makes him feel like a teenager again, and this part is good. When everything else is going to hell, sex is always good between them. Eliott yanks his sweatpants off before spreading his legs by the knees and kneeling between them, and Lucas throws his head back on the mattress at the image between his legs. Red lips. Flushed cheeks. An excited glint in his eyes that has him falling apart.

Eliott lowers his head to drop a kiss to the inside of his thigh, hands resting of his hips. Lucas breathes out a moan. “Fuck,” he buries his hands in Eliott's hair. "It's been a while."

Eliott hums against his skin, lips dangerously close to his crotch. He bites the inside of his thigh gently before licking over the bruise, tongue traveling up until it’s grazing the base of his dick. "Far too long, if you ask me." He raises his head to smirk up at Lucas.

Lucas groans.

"Yeah?” He breathes, guiding Eliott's ' head towards his erection. Eliott complies, wrapping his mouth around him experimentally before sinking his head down. The wet heat around him has Lucas losing his breath, making it hard for him to remember his trail of thoughts as Eliott begins to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm. “And whose…” Eliott pulls back with a loud pop, instead running his tongue flat up his length. “And whose fault is that?" 

"Lucas…" Eliott whispers, breath hot against his dick, and although the stimulation should set fire inside his belly, the tone of his voice only tugs at his heart.

No.

He pulls on Eliott's hair, scratches at his shoulders, anywhere his fingers can reach, frantically, desperately, until Eliott is hovering over him. "Just fucking kiss me.” He begs, pushing him down. “Just shut up. Kiss me."

Eliott does. 

He bumps their noses together, teasing him with his mouth before closing the distance between them. "Demanding.” He murmurs against Lucas' lips. Lucas' hands settle on the small of his back, pressing them together in all the right places. “I missed your bossy ass."

Lucas huffs, slapping Eliott's ass lightly. "You love my ass."

“Fuck.” Eliott groans, nosing at his neck, pressing his lips to the hollow of his throat. "I do."

The older boy keeps his ministrations on his neck, nipping and licking, hips rocking together almost involuntarily. His breaths turn shallow, loving the firm press of Eliott's body pinning him to the bed, letting him do anything and everything, putty in his hands. The friction against his dick is enough to make his head spin, damp chests sliding together in a way that has him panting beneath him. 

“What do you want?” Eliott asks between kisses. He rolls his hips down, harder than he’s done all day, and Lucas sees stars behind his eyes. He presses a kiss to his jaw, thumbs pressing down on his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Lucas parts his lips immediately, staring at Eliott with glassy eyes. “What do you want, baby?”

Lucas swears under his breath.

“No.” He shakes himself out of his haze. Eliott looks at him confusedly. “No,” he repeats, sure of himself, hooking his legs around Eliott's waist and rolling them over. He sits on his stomach, and Eliott blinks up at him. “Let me do all the work today.”

“Holy shit.” Eliott exhales dreamily, staring at him in awe, and Lucas has to bite back a grin. 

He bends to drop a kiss to the hollow of his chest, where he sees a drop of sweat forming, and licks it off. He’s been wanting to do that all fucking day. Eliott's breath hitches again, and his hands tighten on the hold in his thighs.

“Do you have stuff?” 

Eliott nods eagerly. “In my wallet.”

Lucas reaches behind him to grab Eliott's jeans, the constant brush of Eliott's hands running up and down his thighs making it hard to concentrate, but he gets a hold of them at last, letting out a sigh of victory when he finds a condom and a packet of traveling lube on the inside pocket. He turns to look at Eliott with a smug smirk, raising an eyebrow. Eliott shrugs, matching smile on his face, and grips Lucas' dick in his hand.

“Always have to be prepared.” Eliott gives him a challenging smile, jerking him off in his hand.

“You’re the smuggest motherfucker I know.”

“Hmm.” Eliott concedes. “And you’re easy.”

Lucas snorts out an undignified huff. “Shut the fuck up.” He rips the packet of lube with his teeth, staring down at Eliott with a meaningful look. “Keep that up, and you’re fucking yourself tonight.”

Eliott grins pleasedly. He sits up slightly to grab Lucas' wrists and makes him bend down. Lucas goes willingly, because he’s an idiot. And easy. “You wouldn’t leave me and my hard-on. You started this, remember?” He muses, a breath away from Lucas' lips, before releasing his wrists. 

Lucas huffs again, rolling his eyes before dropping a quick kiss to his lips. Because he wouldn’t, and Eliott knows that. Nonetheless, he shoots him a pointed look, nothing but for show, before sitting up again. Eliott's hands fly back to the top of his thighs as he coats his fingers with lube, moving back to open himself up and Eliott's hands run up and down his legs, thumbs brushing dangerously close to where he wants him the most, but never quite there.

He makes sure to put a show on, stomach muscles clenching and unclenching, legs quivering with tension as he works himself open. Mouth parted as ragged breaths escape his lips, hooded eyes and flushed cheeks that he knows Eliott absolutely adores. Because this isn’t the first time he does this, and he knows what gets him going. Eliott's eyes don't leave his face as he twists his wrist the right way, scratching his thighs teasingly with his nails. 

They’re so fucking good together. 

Lucas whimpers as his fingers brush against the right spot inside of him again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, because he knows Eliott likes that. Likes it when his lips look thoroughly kissed. As if on the clock, Eliott groans under him, and Lucas opens his eyes to beam down at him.

Eliott beams back, moving one had to brush against his cheek, thumb playing with his bottom lip. Lucas lets him, pushing a third finger in, pressing his other hand on top of Eliott's heart to support himself. And then the phone rings. 

Everything stops in the room. Eliott looks at him with wide eyes. Lucas' heart picks up, a cold sweat breaking across the back of his neck. 

"It's probably-" 

Lucas knows who it probably is. He doesn’t need to hear the words. This isn’t Paris. _This_ is supposed to be safe here. They’re supposed to be safe here. He clutches at Eliott's hands clumsily, hard, maybe too hard, trapping Eliott under him. Just a breath away from breaking.

"Let's forget about the rest of the world tonight, please.” He whispers, his breath catching in his throat. “Let me have this." 

Eliott breathes through his nose once, and Lucas waits for the other shoe to drop, hands trembling slightly in Eliott's. He hates the vulnerability in his voice. The power Eliott holds over him. The power to wreck him for everyone else. It feels like waiting on a death sentence, with the way Eliott doesn’t move a muscle, doesn’t even breathe, not one hint to know what he’s thinking. Because he never does, really, when it comes to them. Because he’d once asked, _are you afraid?_ And Eliott had answered, _with you, I never am_. And then nothing had changed. 

He surprises them both when he turns his hold in Lucas' hands, fingers trailing up, up, up his chest until the settle on his neck, propping himself up in bed and pulling Lucas into his lap, pulling him closer, closer, close enough that their foreheads bump against each other. And while reaching for the discarded condom on the bed, he answers, letting the phone ring, a whispered breath that makes Lucas' entire fucking month "Yeah, okay."

He passes the condom to Lucas, who tears it open the second it’s in his hands, and reaches behind his back to put it on Eliott, slicking his dick up with some remains of lube he manages to squeeze out from the package. Eliott holds his jaw in place, tilting his chin up and leaving a trail of small kisses down his throat, nuzzling his nose on the sensitive spot behind his ear as Lucas works him to a full hard-on. 

Eliott makes these little breathy sounds against his neck as Lucas moves his wrist up and down gently, hips trashing up and down as if he doesn’t know wether to get closer or as far as possible. Lucas takes pity on him, rising himself up slightly, lining Eliott's erection up before sinking down. 

They let an unison groan at the feeling. It really has been too fucking long. Lucas slowly sinks himself down, inch by inch, as Eliott's hands fit on the small of his back, fingers digging into the dimples there, nails scratching, and a shudder breaks through his body. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Eliott whispers, fingers burying on the flesh of his ass, and Lucas moans again, knocking their foreheads together. He moves his arms to wrap around Eliott's neck. “So fucking beautiful, I can’t believe you’re real.” Lucas whines high in his throat at the words, drunk on him. “Just look at you.”

“So are you.” Lucas confesses between them, clenching up, ass flush against Eliott's thighs. Eliott lets out a loud growl, gripping handfuls of his ass and pulling him apart. “So are you, so are you, so are you.”

It turns into incoherent mumbling after that, Lucas raising himself up and down again and again as Eliott chases his body, hips moving expertly to the beat of their heartbeats and backs arching up obscenely. He leans back to look at Eliott's face, flushed red and beautiful, lips bitten red, mouth hanging open with every thrust and eyes wide. The image makes warmth coil in his belly, and he speeds up his movements, mouth open against Eliott's as their lips drags together. It doesn’t look like anything that resembles a kiss, just the brush of their lips together and the hot breath shared between their mouths, tongues curled together as Lucas pants desperately. Hard breathing. Low moans. All pressed against cheeks or swallowed between frantic kisses. 

Lucas feels the sounds he’s making escape from the back of his throat, nothing he’s heard coming from himself, and when Eliott grabs his hips to press him down against him at a new angle his eyes roll back in his head. Lucas cries in Eliott's mouth, digging his fingers harder on his shoulders. 

“I’m so close. Please. Holy shit.” Eliott nods in acknowledgement, speeding up his pace at the same angle, rocking his hips up as much as Lucas will let him. “You’re so good, you’re so fucking good.”

Eliott presses a wet kiss to his forehead, taking him in his hand, synching up the thrust of his hips with the up and down movement of his hand, making Lucas' eyes fill with tears. He holds on to Eliott's body like an anchor, instinctively moving his body up and down at a brutal pace, pace never faltering as Eliott fucks into him with everything he has. He’s so close, can feel it in every cell of his body, in the tension in his legs, in the quivering of his stomach, and it only takes Eliott's thumb brushing the head of his dick to turn his vision white.

His whole body shakes as he lets himself go, head falling against Eliott's shoulder. His hips rut against Eliott's, lips trembling, letting Eliott take everything from him, anything he wants, it’s his to take and to have. And finally Eliott groans too, tightening his grip on Lucas' hips as his shoulders tense up before letting go, and it’s the most beautiful sound Lucas' ever heard.

They stay like that for some time, just breathing against each other, Lucas'head resting on the hollow of Eliott's neck, and Eliott's hands running up and down his back soothingly as he presses kisses to the top of his head. 

"Best post-pride sex ever." Eliott whispers a little while later, when they’ve cleaned up and pulled the curtains over the windows. 

Lucas turns his head to look at him in the dark, a safe space between their bodies in bed. Because that’s a thing they do now. Eliott won’t kick him out of bed, because he’s too nice for that, and Lucas will stick to his side of the bed, because he knows his place.

Eliott only flashes him a small smile, reaching with his hand for a strand of hair on the pillow, and brushes it behind Lucas' ear.

"Yeah?" And Lucas smiles back.

"Yeah."

And Oslo really is a breathtaking city, Lucas muses. A city full of life, and full of miracles. Because Eliott breaks the distance between their bodies, curling his body against Lucas, head resting on his chest, and closes his eyes. 

Lucas hesitates for a second, hand in the air, before brushing Eliott's hair off his face. "Well, good."

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands)


End file.
